Within the hearts
by avissos
Summary: The heart.so many things happen because of it.She is raped because a heart felt rejection.Him and her friends kill because they loved her.Someone hunts everyone down because they love yet he has not such thing as a heart...
1. So dead

Hi there .This is my first fic here and first attempt on RL/HG couple.

Leave a review and tell me what you think.I really like any kind of reviews either bad or good.

If there is a kind beta out there I would appreciate some help.

RL/HG couple

contains rape

first chap may be like a song fic but the others are not

violence and language also lemon.

If you are disturbed don't read.

hope you enjoy

--

"when the moon climbs up high in sky

I feel so dead ,so broken,so gone

wasted away ,a pawn to all

never i did understand the meanning of those

who hate

hate the me for what they never got.For what never belonged"

The shadows were ripped and the figure of a man emerged from within them.

He walked quietly and stadily to the wooden door in the other side of the wall.

The voice that came from that room was sweet yet firm.

He knew that voice well.He had study it.All those long hours when she would speak with her friends laughing with them.

All those hours when he found himself sitting on that scarlet armchair by the fireplace speaking with his best friend

who after a a while would become that huge shagy black dog that layed near his fit.

He was not naive.He knew the woman was far from being happy.

He could smell the tears that threaten to fall.Sorrow engulfed his mind.Desperation in every breath he laid.

He had to go to her tonight.For the past five nights he would climb the two set of stairs that led to her bedroom with the will to talk to her.

With the will to make her feel safe.But his hopes would every night shater with the sound of her voice.So hurt she was.

For those five days she would not speak to anyone.But he,no he and the rest could not blame her.

"I'd rip their life given the chance for I was robbed off all I yearned

solitude now an altar to keepfrom falling apart

a need rising in me to drawn their face in blood"

He took a cautious step towards the door .The voice broke down .He knew she was crying.He had to talk to her to hold her.anything would be fine except from her

being alone.He lifted his hand and knocked the wood ever so lightly.

The seconds that passed seemed eternity.Pure torture to hm it was.

Finally the door open revealing a young lady standing there wrapped in a set of black robes.Her eyes pointing to the ground her head never rising.He knew her eyes were

red from the tears she had shed but he didn't mind he walked towards her taking her chin on his hand and lifting her face.

''How can I help you Remus"?Came her quiet voice."Are you hear to laugh at me being as stupid as crying"?Sarcasm and pain clearly visible on her saying.

"Sush "He replied pulling her closer to him into a huge hug.Her body stiffened but after a while she alloweded herself to relax.And that was his que to speak.

"Of course I'm not here to laugh at you Mione"He pulled back only as much as to look at her and hold her at the same time.Grey eyes met brown showing her the honesty she needed to know they held."Noone does.We try to find them and we all want a piece Mione.But please stop crying.There is nothing we can do to change what happened.And there is no need for tears"

She backed away ,escaping from his arms and turned her back on him fixing her eyes on a portrait on the far end of the room.

"No Remus nothing can change anything.Those two mother fuckers ruined my life.''She said after a while.Tears begun to fight for a way out again.

"There is that guy Remus whom I trully like and love and wanted to give everything to but now he can't have the whole of me."

Remus felt his heart tighten.So there was a guy.What have he been thinking.She would never like him.A man twice her age and warewolf non the less.

"If he is worth Mione he will understand.And you can give him the whole of you.Some blood doesn't make the difference.You didn't want what happened.Maybe your body

was robbed of a virginity but your spirit and heart didn't."He concluded.Hurt and anger ,range for that man she loved no matter who he was begun to build in him.

"Oh,Remus,you never saw her eyes .Her eyes while he was on top of me hitting me and ,and having his way"She was sobbing now.She had cawled to her bedd and curled up.Remus followed her and wrapped his arms around her small frame strocking her hair ever so gently.He wanted to speak to her to prevent the memories to return.

But he knew she had to let everything out to calm down and face the facts.

"She said that she enjoyed it and she did Remus she did.She was laughing and saying that the wolf would never accept an unpure mate."She was shaking harder by now.

'So he is a werewolf'Remus thought.

"She is wrong Mione.The wolf woud never have an upure mate but that is an exception.That wasn't consesual no matter if the act happened.But who is he?Why Tonks got so worked up and did you this"?How the hell could he have asked a thing like this?She would kick him out an she would be damn right to do so.He had no authority to ask her such a personal thing.

His thoughts were cutted when her voice hit him like a hex on the chest

"You"

He stood there holding her totally blakened out.After ten or so minutes he overcomed the shock got off the bed and crossed all the distance to the doorway.Before leaving he turned and locked his gaze with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Tonks and Percy are so fucked up.So dead .I promise that love"

with that he stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Hermione lying on the bed.

Before succubing to exaustion and let sleep carry her away she heard his voice:

"Weasleys all up,Sirous,Harry get your asses down here we will find them NOW."

--

Hope you liked it at least a bit.feel free to tell me what you thing either way.

The song part kind of sucks but anyway.I wrote that twoyears ago to perform with my band

but it fits in the fic just fine to discribe what she feels

Well Tonks and Percy did a mess next chapie will be heaven for me to write

see ya!

xxx


	2. When love hardens heart and a search?

* * *

Hi there again.I'm kind of inspired today so here it is the second chapter.

"Weasleys all up,Sirous,Harry get your asses down here we will find them NOW."

"Hey what happened Moony"?A tall black haired man asked from the edge of the stairs.He had heard Moony yelling and got up.Now standing there rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

There was a massive sound of doors open and slamming shut soon afterwards.Suddenly the hallway

was full of people.

"That pathetic excuses of wizards rapped MY mate.Now all up ,have some coffee and we're leaving.Or I'll have them all by myself"With the last statement his eyes lit up.He would love to tear them apart from limp to limp all by himself.

"Hey ok we're comming Moony."Serious added and headded to the kitchen soon followed by eight Redhaids ,Harry,McGonagal and Snape.

Once in the kitchen he sat down to the huge oak table and helped himself on a hot cup of coffee which Molly had just made.He sat there in silence waiting for everyone to wake up.

It was no more that fifteen minutes later that Snape and Serious woke from their trance like state.And most propably it was then that the words of Lupin had finally sunk in,for they jumped up and gazed at the werewolf.

"You said she is ,she is your...I mean Hermione"?Serious tried to form the question that now was eatting him from inside out.

In the reference of the name all eyes turned and stubbed him.

"Greezy Merlin's beard ,Hermione is your mate Lupin"?Snape asked not quiet believing it.

Remus didn't answer he just nodded his head.Everyone now begun to wake up and started to make

questions

"When did you find out?", "Does she know?", "Is this why Tonks did it?", "Have you marked her",

"Does Moony know?"

His head was buzzing now.

"QUIET!"In that everybody fell silent.you could hear even a needle falling.

"I liked her for years but today I got sure.Yes she knows she told me she feels for me first,Yes Tonks was jealous,No I didn't mark her yet,and yes Moony knows for some time now.Anything else"?

No one dared to ask more and neither had something else apart from the stragedy they would use to find Tonks and Percy.

"Shall I call Doumblendore"?Minerva asked.

(flashback)

_That night five nights ago Hermione was expected to go for the rest of her vacations to Grimauld place number 12.She had said that she would be there by noon.Everyone had gather to welcome her._

_When the bell rung it was around ten .eight whole hours that had driven them all crazy.Hermione was panctual.She never run late.Molly had rashed to the door and opened it ready to give the girl a welcoming hug.Waited to be grid with the young Lady's smile she was shocked when before the doorway was standing a girl with her hair all messed up,cloaths ripped to shreds,awful bruises and gushes marked her exposed skin.Her nose and mouth were bleeding creatting a small pool of red liquid around her.She was clutching her wand with the left hand while with the right she put presure on a huge notch on her lower belly.Her arms were cutted in places and were bruised in other.A cry of pain emited from her lips_

"_Tonks...Percy...Rape...Jealous...Help"_

_Albus had been there that night.When he called it an emergency he took out his wand and pointed it to Hermiones head and spoke some carefully chosen Latin words pulling the needed memory of_

_Hermione's head lifting it with his want .He walked to the pensive cupboard and took out and elegand stone pensive with silver runes.That was the one he had given Hermione for her birthday.He threw the thought inside and bended over the bashin vanishing .After an hour or so he came back.The glimpse had abandoned his eyes,his features were tight range,anger and pain for the girl filled him._

"_We have to talk"he said and it was enough to silence everyone._

"_Molly,Artur,Andromenda this will be hard to all three of you."They were curious he could tell but frightened as well.How little did they knew.They must have been thinking that Death eaters had done something awful_

"_I'm sorry to tell you that Nymphandora Tonks had Percy Weasley rape our own Hermione ."_

_Andromenda and Molly not quiet believing what they were hearring colapsed to the nearest chears and sobbed quietly._

"_Tonks was jealous of Mione ,while Percy envied her mind.Two months ago upon graduation he asked her to marry him but she refused and kept quiet so as not to make him feel embarashed.Tonks _

_found a plan to keep Hermione out of her 'way' and all she had to do was talk Percy to it.He thought that she maybe married him even out of fear of reappiting what he done to her today.Which was to brutally rape her."_

_The whole room fell silent for a moment but after that everyone including the two women got up and clutched their wands._

_Molly was the first to speak and in a voice no one recognised.It was so cold and dead that scared everyone._

"_He is no son of mine"_

(end of flashback)

Remus remembered that day everyone had been so angry.Since then they had put their best in trying to locate Tonks and Percy but to no avail.Even Albus had ordered them to inform him at once when their search paid something.

"Yes Minerva call him.The rest of you go get dressed in half an hour we're leaving."

With that everyone stormed off the kitchen each to his or her private chamber to get ready for the hunting.Before Minerva follow suit she send her patronous-a wild cat-to go inform the headmaster.

"So what is the plan Remus"?Arthur asked.Now everyone was dressed with wands in their hands sitting once again in the kitchen.

"We're sending our patronouses in every single place we can think of and hope they will succed in finding them somewhere"

Well I don't want youto be bored to death so I didn't write a longer chp.If you think that bigger would be best let me know.Well please R&R.Let me know what you think.

If there is a willing beta to help me out there then I'd appreciate it

see ya! :)

xxx


	3. a punishment?

So here it is the third chapter.I need to have complete this fic before my vacation ends cause i'll have no access to internet then.And since I've got inspiration here you go.Please leave reviews so I can get better.

The wind was cold and made them feel that razors were running all over their faces marking their trail with a painful way.There were not many people in that late hour but a few couples that passed them wore a puzzled look on their faces.

Fifteen people dressed in weird black robes were standing gazing to nowhere all with hands in their pockets.

Although if a wizard passed them he would recognized his fellow mates standing and eyeing a rather old yet quiet small red brick house.

Thick ivy and a variety of other seed plants covered its wall and windows ,yet a dim light came out of them.

The flock begun to walk toward the almost covered door,careful not to come in any contact with any of the plants.

Suddenly a grey-bluish plant that was filling the large round pot by the doorframe came to life and tried to graspe with it's tentacles the person that was nearest to him.Ginny let a small cry as the tentacles wrapped around her amall frame.

"Lumos"Snape and bright rays appeared causing the plant that the man had recognized as a Devil's snare wilt.

"Be more careful" Ginny he added to the now free girl and followed the other who now stood circling the door.

"Alohomora"

"Bombarda"

"Confringo"

The door turned to slithers and reavealed two people standing behind it with wands raised.

The first was a young ,midium height pink headed woman and the second was a tall redheaded man .

"Oh.Hi.We thought you were death eaters."The woman said with an unsure smile.

"How come you are here"?the man added

"Both of you drop the fucking act"Bill growled. Since Loupin told them that Hermione was his mate he couldn't help but feel his wolf being ready to kill the two people that now stood infront of him.He couldn't help but think what would have happen if his mate-Fleur -was the one attacked.

"So that little mudblood opened her mouth didn't she"?Tonks laughed.

Remus took a step forward.His jaw opened sharp fangs comming out of it.

"Moony calm down boy"Serious whispered in his ear while straggling to keep him him in his firm grasp. "We all want a piece"

To everyones surprise the one who attacked first was Albus who had stayed quiet in the back of the group.Fury blazing in his eyes.

"Serpent sorcia"two snakes left his from the tip of his wand and started to hiss and bitting and ripping the flesh of the two

"Sectusembra"Harry and Severus followed suit

"Why you fuckers...''?Tonks begun pain beginning to take the best of her as Molly and Andromenda shouted their courses each to her own kid

"Crusio"

"Mother"Percy begun blood all over him

"You are not my son"Molly replied

"And you are not daughter of mine"Andromenda replied answering to the unspoken question of Tonks.

"Diffindo"Arthur shouted while Ginny and Ron casted two perfect bat-boogey hexes.

Meanwhile Serious and MacGonagal in their animagus forms helped themselves on the fresh flesh of the two bitting,cutting and bleeding

Bill and Remus had their fangs and claws on the throats of the two who were both near fainting from the loss of blood.

The whole thing came to an end when Harry and Remus shouted the killing course towards the two.

As soon as they did so Snape raised his want and casted the dark mark so as the murder would be blamed on death eaters and Albous with his own wand cleaned the place of traces of magic.

"We're going back He said .With the light returned in his eyes and serene smile on his lips.

"Albus you'll stay I'll make a nice dinner"Molly said before apparating back with a smile as well.

Well It sounds as if they are crazy but they are not this is a way of justice for them.Hermione was loved by all and what they did to her was wrong

sure thing they could have been send to the wizarding prison but my idea was more on a form of a venteta.anyway the next chap will be up mabe later today or tomorrow.

The warnings of the 1st chap on rape and lemon would start from here on

(nightmares of Hermione concerning that night and well the mates comming closer)

Tell me what you think plz leave a review

xxx

:)


	4. The dream and why not celebrating?

Here it goes the 4th chapter thanks to jasmine-leigh for the reviews and now the things will get clearer.

--

_"She opened her eyes .Her head aching like never before. Images hit her full force as she remember now the reason why she laid on an unfamiliar_

_hard and cold floor. She had just gotten out of her house when out of nowhere a petrificus totalus hit her causing her frame to fall in the little path that _

_run all the way from the road to the front entrance of her house. Two figures came out of nowhere .Tonks and Percy. The first held a shinning robe that_

_Hermione recognized to be an invisibility cloak in on hand while the other clutched a wand which was pointed to the man._

_A disillusionment charm Hermione thought. But her thinking was cut as she felt the charm she was under being lifted and a crusio curse hitting her .Her wand flew away to the man and he conjured up some ropes that bind her tightly .As Crucio hit her again her body gave out and blackness covered her senses._

_"So our little mudblood is awaken .Good, Good" Tonks said closing the distance between them .__Sh__e lowered herself and her hands clutched around the girl's hair pulling them hard._

_"Now Percy here has a present for you .A way to confess his undying love to you and make you reconsider his offer."_

_Percy got closer to the girl as Tonks got up and sat her frame on a bluish chair .Hermione noticed that the man had begun to undo his robes and as soon as he was free of them he worked his way to his pants. Realization downed on her when Tonks casted a spell that tore her clothes apart._

"_What"? was all she had the chance to say before Percy grabbed her hair and forced her up .When she tried to sit back down and crumble herself he kicked her over the stomach._

"_Sectusembra" Tonks raised her wand and send a bright red colour spell to the girl who let a cry of agony._

"_Well old dear Severous would have never guessed that I would use it on one of his friends rather than a death-eater when he taught me that" Tonks laughed as Percy now successfully forced the girl up and pressed her hard on the wall positioning himself, careful enough to hold her legs immobile with his body and her hands pinned above __her head._

"_Come on love give me a kiss"__he sneered. Hermione opened her mouth and when he came closer she spat on his face.__He grimaced and tried to clean his face letting go of Hermione's__ hands. Even if they were magically bound together she manage a rough hit oh his stomach making his blood boil in anger._

_Tonks got up from the chair and casted a crusio on her and punched her in the chest .The combination of the punch and the spell was enough to deal with ,so Hermione in her weakened state fell to the floor.Tonks took a firm grip on her hands and held her down as Percy rose above her.With a quick movement of his hands her legs were forced open and he thrusted himself in all his length inside her as hard as he could making her wither in pain and emmiting a cry of pain.He begun to thrust harder in her causing her such a pain that tears were cascading down her eyes all the way to her cheeks and from there finally settled down on her hair.In every thrust a punch would find it's way to her upper body while the free hand of Tonks -the one that held a silver dagger would run her flesh kissing it with passion leaving behind a bloody trail ,It's marked path.Hermione could feel a hot liguid between her thights as well.She knew it was her blood.She closed her eyes preying for the torture to come to an end._

_After long moments of waiting she felt him exit her.She opened her eyes.Percy looked satisfied now.Sitting on the chair Tonks had occupied before,his robe covered his body.Her gaze now moved to Tonks who was kneeled next to her moving her finger to Hermione's thight and painting it scalet with the girls blood.Suddeny she raised it to Hermiones face and wiped it on her cheeks and lips.She then pulled a small black crystal vial from the inside of her robes and bathed the dagger in it's substance which was a weird scarlet-purple color.The dagger found it's way to Hermione's stomach leaving behind an awful notch._

_"Fuck away mudblood"She said.and got up walking to Percy and leaving a wet kiss on his mouth_

_''The vial contained werewolf's blood.In your poor health you won't make it far before you die.So I see no reason in ruinning more my nice floor with your disgusting blood''she finnished.But Percy opened his mouth._

_''You will marry me scum.For the sake of my career or I'll do it again"he pointed out in as-a-matter-of-factly tone._

_"but you...'ave...at ...whore"Hermione managed to say.Not that she would accept his offer eitherway._

_"I said you would be my wife,who my lover is and would be is none of your bussiness"He concluded and slid his hand between Tonkse's thight making Hermione want to vomit._

_"You know it's such a pity that the wolf will never accept an unpure mate"Tonks laughed hystericaly._

"Mione wake up"someone yelled.Her eyes shot open.

"It was a dream love a dream they will not harm you again"the familiar voice of Remus said soothing her while he gathered the shobbing figure in his arms.

speaking soothing words and stroking her hair.She made no move to free herself and just let the moments fly.She didn't care she was held by the one she had fall for.

"Remus were did you go"?she asked in a low voice

"We all went Hermione."he replied.

"Where"?

"To give them a present as they did to you.Now calm down and let's go down Molly just baked a great cake for Harry's birthday and breakfast will be served in a while"

He finnished.Hermione rose escaping the wormth of his arms and begun to look for something to wear.

After five minutes she decided on a pair of black tights and a black blouse that left her back bare revealing the tattoo she had on her back.Two Phoenixes facing each other

tails joined and beaks barely touching .She had gotten it over the summer when she joined the order.The Phoenix was their mark.Instead of forearms were deatheaters were marked order members could get it wherever they wanted.An other difference was that it would look like whatever the barer wanted but would reveal a single Phoenix

(the real crest) only when his or her id needed confirmation.

She walked to her vanity and applied some eyeliner and mascara.She flicked her want and her hair falled straighten on her back .She pulled them up on a high ponytail.Finally she put on a pair of black high-heeled combat boots.And turned to face Remus whose eyes were wide and his jaws droped open.He let a wolf whistle and got up

"You look amazing"He said causing her to smile

"Well they can't hurt me so I can celebrate instead of dwell in self-pity"She stated .He turn to move towards the door but stopped when Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"You know I don't want to force you in being with me because I feel for you or because you feel pitty of me"She looked away but the sound of her voice was sincere.

"Have you gone mental Mione"? he asked.

"I wanted you since your third year but I thought I was a twisted old man as you grew up nothing changed in me but I couldn't voice it .Out of fear.I thought you could be better off without me.Now cut the crap love and let's go down.Everyone would be thrilled to see you"

Hermione smiled at his answer and took the hand he had extended dragging her out of the room she had been for the past week.

--

That's it for now next chap later or tomorrow.

If you have any questions just ask me and I'll be thrilled to answer.

Why no one reviews?How will I survive :(

Pease R&R .

Your opinion means a lot

thanks for readding

xxx

I redid the chap .I had to corect some mistakes.

I got this new laptop and the buttons are so small that many characters were left out

anyway R&R.

AND:please tell me if I should stop or move with it

;)


	5. Mates and tattoos

Hi there !!here it goes chapter 5.

--

"Hermone dear"Molly practicly run and hugged the girl squizing her to the point that she couldn't breath.

"Hi Molly"The girl replied fighting for some air.

Once free from the hug she took some long strides and walked to the kitchen.

The room was not small yet not that large that it couldn't be filled with people or feel cozy and comfortable.

The blue tapiserry had been removed and now the walls were on a warm color of scarlet while on their lower part large stones were covering it,magically glued to the wall.

The floor wasn't anymore squirking wood but white murble and was covered with a nice red carpet.The widows were covered with black vlvet curtains tied with red strings.

A huge candeliar was placed above the huge mahogany table that run in the most lenght of the room.The once yellowish fireplace had been finally cleaned and the marble shown snow white.The portrait above the firepace held a phoenix who greeted Hermioe as soon as she entered. The door was right opposite of it on the right wall.Crystal bottles and various vials were resting on the selves that were placed on the very same wall making it completly invisible.

Once hugged by everyone the girl took the sit Sirious and Remus were offering her ,in between them.Her eyes still inspecting the now magificent room.

"Well you changed the house finally "She exclaimed making sirious roll his eyes and Severus chuckle.

"Yeah the dog was angered by his memories of the place and since he spent so much time ruinning the already ruinned carpets last year,he decided with Molly's and Andromendas' help to redecorate the whole quarters."Snape reasoned.Upon hearring Andromendas name Hermione turned and faced the auburn haired witch.

"I'm sorry Andromenda"she spoke silently but not enough so the witch wouldn't hear.

"No need to apologise Hermione.I'm not sorry for her she got what she disserved."The woman smiled

"But she was..."

"No Mione.When the deathaters attacked me she fled abandoned me and calledno one to my rescue.although you never fled you killed them to save me mione."

"No more talking about them"Bill cutted through."So Mione are you ready to go up"?e finally asked.

Now all eyes turned to her.

"Well everything is packed ,The books are finnished.Everything's planned but..."Her xpression turned from happy to preplexed.

"What is it M"?Charlie asked.geniounly worried.

"It's just that I'm going back 'home' without anyone I knew.and it's the this thing ...I won't even be a student anymore"she frowned her eyebrows together and her lips purched.

"But love you'll have us"Sirious put a hand around her arms reasuringly.Remus gave a small growl to which evryone laughed.

"I guess you are right Sirious"She laughed.

They all sat in the kitchen and laughed for the rest of the day .When people begun to leave the quarters it was almost midnight.Excaustion finally overcomed them an hour after Harry's birthdy cke was serve.Everyone climbed to their bedrooms to get some rest.For the following day ws the start of the new term.

Once outside Hermione's bedroom Remus gave her a peck on the lips and muttured goodnight and took a few steps before Hermione's small yet strong hand took a firm grip on his left shoulder taken him aback and pulling him to her.

He turned and faced her the evidence of her lycanthropy had begun to show.Small changes on her appearence that would be completed when she would witness her first fullmoon.She had grown a few inces from five foot she was now five-eight while he was six four.Her hair were darker shade of brown almost black.While her eyes still a bit brown but now more violet with somesilver flackes.Her strainght had increased as well.A thing that did not surprise him.

"Stay with me tonight"Hermione asked the man.

"Love I can't''He repied preying to whomever got not to ask why.But he knew better.

"Remus stay with me tonight."She reapeated

"Mione I won't because if I ..."

"Mate please stay with me."And with that he gave in.He couldn't refuse her anything when she calld him her mate.With that voice full of plead and love and lust.

He followed her quietly inside her chambers.Once through the door he placed his hands around her waist pulling her to him and lowering his head to kiss the base of her neck .Sucking,licking ,kissing every bit of exposed neck skin he could find.

"Mate if I don't leave Moony will start to enjoy alongwith me he warned her.Pausing from histask only enough to let the whole sentence out

"Remus we waited for so many years...When I say stay I mean it.And I know what I ask."Her answer took her an amount of fiv whole minutes to come out correct.

The think he did on her neck made small moans emerge from within her preplexing the words and making them feel unnesesary.

''You know?Are you sure you know"?Remus asked and turned her around so as to look straight in her eyes.Hermione saw the love in them but also burning lust.

She draded the thing that was bound to come since thy were mates but she felt lik dealing with it now and move on.She had heard that women who were rapped would feel awful in the touch of man and even if that didn't happen there would always be the possibility of havingg flashbacks of their attack in the middle of an imitant situation.

She dreaded being taken by the man she loved but seeing Percy's face.

"Mark me "was the only thing she said before Remus took scooped her off her feet and taking her to the bed.

**(Lemon Guys and girls)**

He laid her down and he sat next to her bending over her body.He lowered his head and placed a kiss on her lips.He felt himself pleeding for entrance to her mouth while waitting he lickd n kissed her lower lip.When her lips parted a little he took advantange of the small gap and forcedhis tounque in he mouth deepening the kiss.Her hands came up and wooved within his soft sundy hair as the kiss became more passionet by both of their sides.When the luck of air was too much he moved his lips away from hers and moved the to her earlobe suking and toing it with his tounque while he breathed in her ear causing goosebumbs to be formed in her spine.

He could smell her arousal ,her need to be touched.Slowely he run his left hand all the way from the neck to her shoulder ,to her arms and then let it wonder for few minutes on her stomach.While his other caressed her hair and pulled them out of the ponytail.His tounque now moving ever so gently from her colarbones towards her breast.His hand be on the way as well.

Hermione Felt butterflies in her stomach and small moans escaped from her lips when his hand found it's way to her breast under her shirt who was taken out with the other to grand his mouth a better access .An access that he granted s he cupped one with his hand and stroked it while kissingthe other stopping only to take th small pink ord to his lips and teeth to nipple.

She flt her body moving on it's own accord as she lifted her hands and relieved him ofhis shirt throughin it to the floor.Her hands moved all the way up to his bare back ,exploring the firm muschles that were covered in soft skin,exploring the scars.Whn her hands moved to his chest she opened her eyes and took a look o him.He was occupied with kissing her breast.a relaxed expression on his features.But she could tell that he was on fire as she was.His left hand that was resting on her lower back till now moved to her thight painting small circles making her hair stand out.Suddenly she couldn't take it any more.To hell all her fears.

"Mark me love "She nearly screamed of pleassure as his darring hand pressed her fold .She mentally damned the leggings she wore.

"Are you sure love"?He asked while moving his mouth to her colar bones and placing it on the her between them and her left arm once again.

She didn't speak but she reassure him by lifting one of her legs up and wrapped it around his waist.

She felt a mix between pain and plessure once his teeth bared themselves in her flesh soon to be followed by his tounque which cleaned the wound and kissed it until the wound was clossed and sheer plessure left behing along with a scar which looked like a tattoo.It's color red.It was a half moon and on it's middle it was th roon that meant forever.

"Seal it love"The girl breathed as he kissed her once more.

"Take me"

And so he did.He let himself up and grapped his wand locking the door and placing a siencing charm.He then pointed it to himself and Hermione leaving them both naked .

He let the piece of wood fall from his hands as he gapped to the woman infront of him.He moved closer to her.Slender legs wrapping around hs waist and hands aroung his shoulder blades.He didn't want to be quick he wanted her to remember it and like it as much as he sure would.

He kissed her hungrilly as he moved his hand betwen her legs caressing her clit sending shock to her.When he felt her relax he slid a finger inside her wet folds.Slowly in the beginning but incresing the pace as he slid one more.

She felt like she was in heaven what miracles his tounque did was nothing compared to the work of his hands.

"I want you Remus ,I need you"she said after a while his eruction pressed aginst her thight,driving her mad.

He knew she meant it.He could smell it and he needed it too.

With a swift movement he settled himself between her lgs that wrapped themselves aroun his waist.He looked at her and bended forward to capture her lipsin his.

Suddenly yet slowly he forced himself throught the small openning causing a small cry emit from her only to die in his mouth.He let her relax while kissing her and carasing her hair ,her body her everything.When he felt her ease he begun to thrust his member in her slowly in the beginning but uicker an harde as loud moans of plessure begun to escape her mouth.

"So tight mate"

"So beautiful"

"So want"

he breathed as growls found their way out of his throat

"Come for me mate"

"Come to me love"

He said when her walls begun to harden and she milked his cock.

"Always mate come only for me love for no one else ever babes"

And she did she came soon to be followed by him.

"I love you Mione"He said as he came.

"I love you too Remus"

**(End of lemon dears)**

They laid back Remuse's hand wrapped around her waist holding her as close as possible.His other arm pinned under his head.Her leg wrapped around his own as her hand laid on his chest.While he had his eyes cloased she eplore his body wih her eyes.Muscles,and toned chest.Nothing could have make someone guess he is day over twenty if the worries weren't as clear in his eyes.She took notice then of his tattoos.On his left arm there was one of a wolf howling to the moon ,the word 'MOONY' beneath it.The second one that caught her eye was on his right lower leg.The word 'MAURADER' twirling and letter by letter locking itself with the other.On the same upper leg there was a stag with the word 'Prongs' in th end of the art while on his right side of the torso there was a tattoo of a huge black shaggy dog with the word 'PADFOOT' on top of it.The last one was a basilisk swerling around his upper arm.That one she knew it was the Phoenix in disuise.

Before her eyes closed she wondered if the rest of the mauraders were tatooed like this.She would ask Remus some time.

Finally the sleep clouded her sences and carried her to dreamland.That was the first tim in five days that she slept peacefully.

--

Hope you liked it.Tomorrow chap.6 will be up.

Any Beta?

Please R&R how am I going to survive people?

**Thanks to:Angel-Lily16,CancerChic,Mira Black-Lupin,jasmine-leigh and tinybee for adding this story to their story alert list.**

**A special thanks to Mira Black-Lupin for the nice review.**

**And thank you as well for readding this story.**

Next chap you will be in for a surprice.

Let me know what you think

xxx

:)


	6. Of the feast and serpents

Sorry for being way far off scadule.

Anyway here is chap 6.

**Thanks to:CanserChic for the review.On this and the one-shot.**

Hope you enjoy either way R&R

:)

--

"Love get up or we will run late for the feast".The sandy haired man whispered in her ear while pulling her to him

She did not open her eyes,but he knew she had woken up fom the little increase of her heart beat.

"What time's Moony"?She asked half yawning.

"7:39 love"

"Holy hipogriff's SHIT."She yelled as she pussed forcefully up and begun paicing around the room openning the large trunk that layed by the bed

and retrieving her clothes and cloack.

"We have 21 minutes to the feast "she screamed as she tried to zip a black corset up.

Remus saw her frustration and her unability to bring her hands so up in her back.He got up and walked to her bringing his hands to the velvet material zipping it to the end.

"Thanks Love"She placed a peck on his lips and proceeded on pulling up a black tight long skirt that reached to her ankles.

As Remus took away to get dressed she pulled on her high-heeled combat books and top her dressing with a long lace cloack with a hood that when pulled up her head would cover most of her face.When the werewolf returned-dressed in black- he found her infront of the mirror pointing with the wand to her own reflexion and whispring incatations.

Five minutes later she was standing by his side ready to leave.Her hair half pulled up in a curly ban while the other flew to her back in soft ringlt.Her black make up matching her attire perfectly and giving her an aura of mistery.

Remus looked stunned as she lifted her wand and shrung their trunks putting them on his hand.After he tacked them safely into his robes he got hold of her arm and apparated both of them.

Hermione's feet touched ground.She opened her eyes and gazed at the lit up old castle that stood proud on the hill top.

She watched carefully as a familiar black dog walkedtowards them and resume to his human form as he riched to the door.

"Would you let us in Sirius"?She laughed as he crossed his arms above his chest.

"Only if you show me your animagus."He answered.Since everyone found out that she had become animmagus they had tried to find what she turned into.

She wanted to play with their curiocity and gave out nothing.

She let a huge sigh to escape her lips and looked to the man for a long moment before beginning to shrink a bit.Her jaw bones came forth ,a tail grew along with thick black feur .Her eyes silver-green.

"No way "the man breethed as the wolf before his eyes reached to the gate and placing it's paw on the lock pointing to him what he had to do.

Once the door opend she went to remus and nuzzled his leg until he placed his hands in her soft hair.

"My,my you are a pup indid"he said.At once she took her woman form and caught him by the front of his cloack.

"I'm not a pap"She snapped,turned and begun to walk to the castle leaving both men behind laughing their eyes out.

By the time she reached the staff door she was laughing as well.

Sirius walked forth and pusssed the door open,Remus on his tail.She pulled her hood over her head and followed them into the great hall.

"Good evening everyone."Dumblendor had started as they walked in an took their seats.Hermione on his Left ,Remus on his right and Sirius right next to her.

"To the new ones welcome,to the old ones welcome back.

I have a few anouncements to make.

As Mr Filtch want's kindly to remind you the forbidden forest remains forbitten as always,Hexing and cursing in the hallways and in general are not allowed as well along with most of the amazing Weasley's Wizzing Products.

Now as you can tell we have a few adds on the staff this year.Mr Lupin accepted my offer and returned"To this staitment everyone applaused ,cheering happily.After all he was one of the most favourite teachers of all times.dumblenore shushed them down with his hands

"However he won't be in Defence class but instead in Care of Magical Creatures.

Mr Black is the second addition.He is the new potion master given the fact that Mr.Snape has run away."

He paused for a moment as the students,most were girls applauded for him as well.

"Who's for the DA"?A fifth year from Ravenclaw asked.

"Mr.Scott I was getting to that now.She's a former student who graduated last year on top grades in all her classes.And please note that she took every class offered save for divination.Before she pulls her hood off I want to ask two things of you all.First respect her and treat her like all the other Proffesors and second Because you are young and your minds still expossed and fragile do not look to her eyes more than neccesary.Dear please take your hood off"He whispered kindly to her.She did as she was told.

The male population gapped while the girls threw jelous and hateful daggers at her.

"This years Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor will be Miss Granger."

A huge applause came from all the tables save from Slytherin.

Pansy who had been taken away previous year got up and pointed her wand to her now new teacher sending a nasty spell to her.

Suddenly Hermione got up and extended her hand creatting an electric blue shield around the table.Her eyes turned to liquid pools of silver as she walked in the front of the table not letting her eyes off the girl.

Pansy shrugged under her gaze but turned to her serpent friends and said:

"Kill her.The Lord wants her."Five people got up and rised their wands ready to hit but before they could do so Hermione raised her own and threw it to the ground .She raised her hands and unarmed them with a powerful expeliarmus that left fom her fingertips.After seconds ropes followed suit and bound the attackers tightly.

"What the fuck"?Someone said

"It's called wandless magic No if any other has the perfect idea of trying to kill me let him rise now."

No one spoke But looked with a mix of amazement and fear at her.

As Flitwick and Minerva procceded to levitating the six students to Dumblendors office he got up with a genuine smile on his face.

"Now The last announcement is that it's time the potition of house head's to be changed.So Mr.Black will take over Griffindor,Mr.lupin will be the head of Ravenclaw from now on,Mrs Sinistra will take Hufflepufl and as for Slytherin I think the most appropriet will be Miss Granger.May she is a muggleborn but she's one of the most powerful witches I've ever met thing that I believe would tie the Slytherin's to her.

Now I wish you an other greate year

Let the feast begin"

--

It is the most crappy thing I've ever written but I had to form some questions that will help my tell tale later.

R&R

I would unerstand you if you flame me

xxx

:)


	7. Twisted Blood Origins'

Sorry for the long pause.I had been n a long visit to my cousin's home.Anyway.Here you go.

Check Regularly this days.If things go as planned until monday ten chaps will be up.

Read and Review please.

Hope you enjoy

:)

--

"Well Hermione I Think you would prefer to stay to Remuses chambers given the fact that you are his mate now"

Albus smiled at her.

"If there is no problem with that only"She raised her eyes and said in a serious tone.

"My,my ...Dear Mione there is no problem with that ofcourse."

Remus smiled and reached for his mate's shoulder.

"I leave you two now."Albus said and pointed once more to the portrait infront of which they were standing.

It was a black framed with silver rune encarvings portrait which showed a naked woman with a huge snake wrapped tightly around her frame.

The beautiful face of the woman paused from kissing the head of the serpent and threw a warm smile at the three people.

"Lilith these are Mr.Lupin Remus and Miss Granger Hermione."The headmaster glanced above his spectacles ,his eyes sparkling as Hermione lowered her hood once more.

Lilith gasped and she came closer to the surface .Which now was as a close up picture on her face.Her eyes were purple with silver and her beautiful wavy black hair framed her unmarked pale white skin perfectly.The woman purched her lips.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"She asked.

Hermione let her lips curve a smile as albus spoke once more.

"Dear Lilith you once asked where the child of Alice Rosier was.I couldn't answer then because of the consilment.

But since Hermione's blood was mixed with that of a werewolf the consilment went off.

Alice married Tom Granger."

"Nice to meet you darling "Said the woman waving to Hermione with her hand.As she began walking back under the tree they heard her talking to the snake.

"A werewolf and a Vampire what a couple..."

Remus laughed but Hermione remained skeptical.

"Your password is twisted blood origins."Dumblendore said and turned his back to the coupled while he begun to walk to the other direction.

"Albus what she said was right.But are we sure no problem wil ensue"?Hermione whispered.She would not be surprissed if the headmaster had not heard her but somehow he did .He stopped walking and turned to her.

"Everything will be ok dear.Sirius will give you the blood Popy gathers from the bloodsneezles in the forest and some blood replessing potion for Remus in case something happens and you have to feed from a human.Although you can use everyoe as long as you don't turn anyone without them knowing and wanting it.As for the werewolf blood in you,We already havegone through this.So no need to worry."

"ok,Albus,thank you see you in the morning"The girl said relieved as the head master smiled at her and left them.

"Come on babe "emus said as he moved to the portrait and said:"twisted blood origins"

the canvas swang open revieling a hole in the wall.

Once inside they marveled thir specific quarters.

The leaving room was circular .The walls were in a deep scarlet color ,while the floor was made of grey stone.Three huge gothic style windows were placed in the east-west and north parts of the walls extended from the floor to the cealling.Which was charrmed in the same way the Great hall was,looking like the sky outside,Or the sky the couple would prefer.Although there was one difference.The sky in their quarters was marked by flying creatures like Dragons and Phoenixes.

Hermione brought her eyes down from the cealling to the furniture. and the rest of the room.Roamming slowly over every single detail.The portrait openning was between the east and the north window.Next to it there were shelves covering the whole of the red wall.They were filled with books of various sized and colored books of diffeerent subjects.From the other side of the portrait were three mahogany and silver stands.In the two,their owls were resting.The black one with the grey eyes was Hermiones and her name was storm while the other one was grey-black and had purple eyes.This ones owner was Remus who had named him Ferio.Between the two owls in the stand was a phoenix who had been given to them by albus as their matting pressent and her name was Ray.

Right next to the stands was a huge mahogany desk with two black velvet armchairs in each side.It was fille with different kind feathered and sized quills and stucks of parchments as well as all the years books that they would teach .Between the west and the north window there were two black (mahogany) doors.The one had a werewolf painted in silver while the other had a vampire.Two silver inscriptions sat On black steal plates above them.Above the were wolf it read 'Full Moon's Forest' while the one with the vampire read 'Kitchen.between the two doors sat a pot with jasmine which was climbed covering both of the door frames.On the window-free part of the wall were south window was meant to be ,was a huge marble fire place above which a portarait of the four founders existed surrounded by the same type of frame the entrance portrait was.Rowena Ravencalw and Salazar Slytherin,Helga Hufflepufle and godric Gryffindor smiled kindly at them.

The fire of the fire place was casting a warm glow to the room.In the middle was a huge Scarlet carpet above which the rest of the furniture sat.A big black couch facing the fireplace and two black armchairs in either side of it.All filled with Scarlet and Silver pillowes.In the centre of the furniture sat a mahogany table that held a crystal bottle with a reddish liquid and two crystal glasses.A candle holder with three white candles and three books pilled up.The one was Red leather bound and it read 'Hogwarts a History first edition' in gold letters while the other two were black lethered and read' Defence against the dark arts Curiculum' and 'Care of Magical Creatures Curiculum' in silver.Hermione noticed that Remus had walked to the door with the werewolf and opened it.When she followed him she was left breethless.The room behind the door was charmed the way Firenzes room was when he stayed in the castle.It was like a forest.Tall trees and various kind of flaura rested under the deep night sky.

"Remus let's go see the bedroom "she breethed to the man infront of her who noded and followed her to the leaving room once again closing the door behind him.

Next to the fireplace in either side were two doors similar to the ones previously seen.The One was floor level and had a picture of a phoenix and the plate read 'Bedroom' 'while the other, was two or three meters above the floor and was conected to it with black spiral stairs.The painting on it was the one of a dragon and it read 'Defence Against The Dark Arts Classroom'

"You're lacky love ,you don't have to walk a lot ''He smirked.Hermione laughed and pointed to a door he had not previously seen.The doors upper part could be seen cause it was in a gap of the floor next to the selves by the entrance whole.He moved there and stopped as he noticed that the gap was not a gap but a staircase that led down to three doors.One with A serpent that read "Passageway to the Slytherin Common Room",One with an eagle that said "Passegeway to the Ravenclaw Common Room " and in the middle was a door wit a thestral reading"Shortcut to the grounds-Care of Magical Creatures".

He laughed to his smart mate and walked to her.Streching his arms ,locking her small frame.He picked her up bridal style and reached to the bedroom door.Hermione was screamming yet laughing still to put her back down.Remus heard none of that as he trie to open the door.

When he succeded he walked inside. Hermione gapped from his arms.

The room was also circular in the middle put up against the wall was a king sized bed covered in black duvet and scarlet seats .The caushions colors were either black ,scarlet or silver.A scarlet carpet coveredthe floor and the walls were filled of shelves full of books That allowed no wall to be seen.The Only free-book spots were the door,a marble fireplace on the left of the bed that on it's mantle held pictures of their friends,a gothic arch window that was infront of the bed two woredroabs and a dorr in the left.

The door had a picture of a mermaid and read 'bathroom' while the wordroabs were set apart by a silver crest in the middle of their doors that was different.Remuse's had an eagle while Hermione's a serpent.

Hermione had no time to be amazed by the amount of the books in her room due to Remus throwing her to the bed and landing on top of her.

Slowly he begun to undue her cloack while kissing her.She was working on his belt ,Remus groanned, as he sensed her small hands pressing against his hardenning member.He wanted this so much.

"Ahem,hmhmhm"Someone growled loudly.Hermione shot up her eyes open wide.

"Sirious how did you get in here?"She asked surprised.

Sirius was leanning against the jasmine covered door frame of their room coverring his eyes with his hand and blushing like mad.

"I ...Well...I...was send here...um...to...call...you..."he mumbled

"Padfoot it's ok were dressed you can open your eyes."Remus reluctungly said although he held back his laughter.He had never seen Sirius like this before.

Sirius did as he was told.

"We have an Order emergency.Dumblendor wants to see us."He finnished as the couple jumped up and walked to him.

"How did you get in"?Hermione asked still curious.

"Haven't you gone to your kitchen"?The black haired man asked?

Hermione nodded a no with her head.

"In your kitchen there is a _door_ with a dog that has as it's inscription 'Sirius quarters' while in mine there is the very same door with two wolfs that says 'Mione and Remus quarters'" He explained quickly as they harried out to the third floor's hallway through the portraitof lilith,Hot in their tails to Albuse's Office.

--

So wha Doumblendore wants to tell them and what was the think Hermone and him had talked about?

Sorry for the long detailed view of the room but I could not ressist.

Next chap up in a while.

Feel free to ask if there is any questions.I'll be more than delighted to answer.

Please leave a review.

xxxx


	8. The Tasks part I

Here it is chap 8.As promised.

When you finnish click on the leave a review link.It will take only a minute and will make me happy.

Consider it a repay.I love reviws and costractive critisism.

Now the tasks will be set apart with a If you don't want to read about one feel free to skip it.

Hope you enjoy.

--

"I've asked for you due to an emerency."Dumblendor said to the twenty people who were gathered in his office.

"What happened Albus"?Minerva asked worried from the chair she was sitting by the fireplace.

"Well let me explain,please."He said and got up from his chair."Severus informed me of the tasks each of the 'elder deatheaters' is asighned to."

Everyones eyes burned with curiocity.He let out a breath he was holding before speaking again.

"Lucious Malfoy is to try and imperio the minister.Arthur,Mad-eye and Kingsley you are off to him.You are to be with him at all times in turns.Use veritusirum and anti-imperio charm every one hour."The three men nodded.

"Fenhrir Greyback is headding to Mr.Willburn's and Miss Tantra's clans to recruit werewolves.Remus and Bill you have to be there first and talk them to our side."Both replied with a yes as Remus clutched tighter his mte in his arms.

"Bellatrix Lestrange will try to find a way to sneak death eaters in the Hogwarts by the Chamber of secrets.I was told there is a passage way that leads to Hogsmead's forest.Harry ,Draco and Ron find it and destroy it."The tree grinned at each other but gave an affirmative reply none the less.

"Sirius, Fred,Georgeyou have to find and block all the secret passages of Hogwarts.Both those you know and those you don't .The ghosts will help you.''He let his self sit back down and he took off his glasses.Rubbing the brige of his nose.

"Now to real bussiness.A friend of mine by the name of Nadja is hunted down as we speak by the Carrows.Charly and Oliver you are to find and bring her here.

Hermione you aand Minerva are to use an oclumansy to the students or anything you can think of.Find who is a death eater and who is not.Severous told me that Parkinson familly along with the Crabes and the Goyles are trying to recruit people so to have someone to sneak them in if Bellatrix fails.

Minerva,Molly,Fleur,Andromenda And Sinistra you are to keep Hermione safe at all times.Avery,Petegrew,Faunes,Smith and Wilcox are after her."He ended up.

Silence fell above everyone.No one knew what to say so instead they sat without speaking each of them trying to find a way to succesfully end their tasks as quick as able.

"Why does Hermione needs protection"?Ron was the first to brake the silence"I mean why are they after her"?

Hermione noticed the puzzled looks from everyone.Cause many of them weren't infront the conversation she had with Albus after her attack.

"Ah Mr.Weslay...You see Miss Granger is the child of Alice Rosier"He said placing his glasses backto their place again.

"AAAAlice Rosier"?Molly asked tears threaten to run down her eyes.

"Whose Alice Rossier Mom"?Ron askedonce more

"Yes Molly."Albus said quietly as he stood up and walked to the shobbing woman placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I thought she was Dead Albus along with Jane."The woman said not lifting her face.

"Who is she and why my Mother CRIES"?Ron said loud enough causing every one to jump.

Albus turned and faced him.

"Alice Rosier was the best friend of your mothers.She gotmothere her daughet Jane Mione Rosier/Granger.

Alice was a bright witch but had to go into hidding when Voldemord rose to power.She was descendant of powerful people.

Her anscestors were Lilith and Rowena Rovenclaw's son."

Ron's eyes opened wide "Lilith you mean as the lady of the vampires lilith"?he asked

"Well yes that would be the one.When Voldemort went after her she had to go into hidding.We faked her death along with her baby's.For their safety a onsilment charm was put on the infant.One of the old magic.I would only be lifted I lifted it or her mother or if she was infected by an other creature's blood.And this is how Jane Mione Rosier became Hermione Jane Granger.

When Tonks mixed her blood with that of werewolves I knew this would happen.She turned into half vampire half werewolf.Actually she got only the instics of a werewolf and she transforms only once a month and only if she wishes to.Yet as a Vampire with the binding charm off she will come to inherit all the powers.

Although herappearnce will take a little longer to stabilize to her true form.Her eyes will become a little darker and her hair.Her fangs will become slightly pointed.She even grow an inch or two more and a tattood script will appear on her left shoulderblade that will speak in the ancient language 'The one,the only heir of Lilith's kids the one and last heir of Rowena's wisdom' with that actually she would have inherrited everything that is ment for her.Now as it comes to why Voldemord wants Hermione.

Because when the script appears she will not only be known as Rowena's heir and she won' be the leader of the vampire clans as she has to since she decends from their creator but she will be able to commant the werewolves as well given the fact that she is more powerful than both sides.She has even more power than her mother did.Nadja is a vampire herself.I called her after Hermione was attacked to com hear and help her mistress through her thirst"

When he finnished everyone was speechless.Molly surprized Hermione by throwing her arms around her and giving her a bone breaking hug.

"Did you know "?she asked

"I knew I was different but not details.And I new my mother trusted you so that's why she allowed me to stay in the barrow ,I even felt tied with you in a way but I did know nothing more.I found out a week ago.During my first thirst."Hermione reasoned.

The woman pulled back and smiled

"I loved you always so much either as Jame or as Hermione"she said and turned to dumblendor.

"I wish to see Alice you know Abus.."she shyilly spoke.

"She will be here next week Molly."The old Man smilled.

"None of those bastards will lay a finger to my goddaughter Albus or I'll kill them "She said when Dumblendor said the meeting was off and send everyone to their tasks.

Dumblendore gave her a warm smile.

"I know you would Molly.Everyone would and everyone did."

With that Molly went after Hermione who was headding to Slytherin commn room with Minerva by her side .She had asked Fleur and Andromenda to go get themselves comfortable in her quarters.No danger waited for her within the walls.that was true and she knew it.

--

Arthur and Mad-eye were the first to arrive to Minister's house.It was a small mansion located near the Clyde River in Sotland .The mansion it self was made of brownish stones and was full of arched windows.Ivy grew everyone around the walls.Owls were flyin everywhere above the beautiful garden triying to catch bats as their dinner.

Nothing seemed out of normal.Arthur was about to walk closer to the heavy oak front door when moody caught his upper arm.

"Arthur he is inside"He whispered.Arthur frowned where he was standing and plled his wand out.Kingsley arrived and noticed Arthur's and Mad eye's wands drawn.

"His here already isn't he?"He questioned.

"Yes"Was all Mad eye said before all three of them walked to the door.

"Alohomora''Arthur whispered but nothing happened.

"Step aside"The Kingsley said while unbottoning his purle vest.

"Bombarda"He yelled and with a huge explotion the door broke into pieces.

All three of them walked inside cautiously.

It seemed like no one was in the house but they knew that mad-eye could not be fooled.

And they were right.

When they entered the luxurious leaving room they were in for a surprise.Ten wizards consisting the minister's guards along with all the twelve houselves were under the petrificus totallus curse and pilledup the oneon top of the other.

Then they noticed the figure of the minister sitting in his office clearly visible through the open door that sperated the two rooms.His eyes were glazed.All three of them moved to were he was knowing that Malfoy Senior was still inside.

--

Remus looked angered through the stack of papers Albus had given him.They knew that Willburn and Tantra wil leave most propably toogether or really near each other for fear of attacks.The only problem was that they had been given thirteen different potitions.

It was sixin the morning by nowand they had already crossed seven places out of their options.Now they were standing deep inside the Epping forest in muggle egland.

Both of them could feel strong magical wards around them.

"I smell a female"Bill half growled.Remus nodded his head in understandment.

Although Bill was wed to Fleur had not marked her.A werewolfs mate should be a werewolf.When Bill had asked her if she wanted him to turn her she had declained.

"Mitzing my Wella pujre blood wiz zat of a wewolf?Zame.I love you Bill but Albus said I would ave to give up my full eritage"She had said.

So it was quiet understandable that the wolf would smell a femalle to mate with.

"They are here "Lupin said as a smile left his mouth.

"Alex,Lilian"He called but no reply came.They stood there for awhile.Not knowing what to do.

Suddenly out of nowhere a figure of a man emerged and walked to them.His hair were Black and his eyes sparkled blue..

"Oih,Remus it've been a long time"The man said while giving Remus a manly hug.

"Alex let's go inside.Is lilian here"?Remus asked.

"Well yes my boy but what happened "?The man called Alex gave them a questional look.

"No here Alex."Remus said and followed the Man back from where he had came.

--

--

The rest of the tasks next chap.Hope you liked it.

Leave a review .

Next chap in a while or tomorrow.

xxx

:)


	9. The Tasks part II

Here it is finally...(let a sigh) chapter 9

Author's Note:**Thanks to:**

_**CancerChic ,firelily ,Jasmine-leigh and Mira Black Lupin **_**for readding and reviewing.**

**and to :**_**Angel-Lilly16,CancerChic,Mira Black Lupin,jasmine-leigh and tinybee **_** for adding this story to their alert list.**

If you hav any questions go ahead and ask.R&R

Hope you enjoy.

--

"Hey Harry I think I found something."Draco yelled.

He had joined the order in the graduation day and frankly he knew it was the best think he had done in his whole life.

"What is it Draco"?Harry asked while walking to him?

They have been to the chamber for almost ten hours searching for the passageway but to no avail.

Draco was standing in the west corner of the room examinning some kind of encarved words on the stone wall.

It was cold and humid down here.All three of them were drenched as they had crawled through the water pipes when Ron had claimed to find a door.

The door was indid in the end of the water pipes but it ended in a room filled with mice.And an old hardened by the time abandoned snake skin.It was most propably a room were the amount of rats would never lower.Propably charmed by Salazar so his Basilisk would have always food.

"It's really facked up I don't know what it is but it kinda of says something."Draco said as Harry ran to him and placed his hand on the wall traicing the words.

"Open for the one infront of you I command you the one worthy to witness the secret you hold ,the one who found the secret of Salazar Slytherin"He hissed after a while.

Moments passed but in the end there was a massive sound of rock moving and a passageway appeared before their eyes.

--

"There's one more,behind the gargoyl in perfects bathroom."The ghost said."Myrtle just informed me and peeves along with Fred blocked the one grey lady found on the second floor behind the tapisery."

"Nick how many more do we have"Sirious asked the ghost.

Exhaustion painted on his face.If those were still his mauraders era he would be thrilled to have found fifty-nine more passages minus those on the map.But now it was a painful task.The era was not right and the reason the passages were uncovered were different than simple ways to sneek out from school,go snogg some pretty girl,hide after a prank or finding a quicker way to the classroom.Now a forgotten passage could tip the scale between life and death.

"Three.One in the dungeons,In the morgana's statue.One in the runes classroom, You caress the rune of 'secret' ,the rune of 'revelation' and the rune of 'truth' on the east wall of the class and the last one is on the hallway that leads to the Great Hall under Hufflepufle's crest."The ghost of Nearly Headless-Nick answered.

"I'm taking the one in the dungeons ,tell George he is to go to the one in runes and Fred will be off to the hallway.

We meet in the stuff room as soon as we block them."

--

The air smelled of rotten leaves and humid was all over the caveThey have been running for the past three hours ,stopping only to dodge a hex that was send their way or to send one back to whomever was getting a way too near to them.If Charlie's calculations were right they would pass the anti-aparating barier the Carrows had placed in half an hour's run.The woman with the jet black hair had fallen down minutes ago ,her body had begun to shiver.Oliver said that they should find a safe place to let her rest for a while and so they did.There was that cave few feet away hidden well by the wild Flaura.Charlie picked up the woman's body and carried her there ,setting her after a while on a matress he conjured and set off to help Oliver put the strongest wards around the cave,hopping that the carrows would not suspect that what seemed like solid rock after a concilment charm was realy the entrance of a cave.

The woman's body begun to throb violently as the elder Weasley brother walked back to her.

He knew that being on the run for the past four days unable to even feed had drained her completely.He gazed over her figue.She was the most amazing creature he had ever layed eyes on.Jet black hair reaching all the way down to her waist.Some white-blond stands came from underneath them.Her figure was slim and full on the right places.Her white-marble like skin top the appearence completly.Her toxic-green eyes were covered firmly by the heavy eyelids on top of which sat a set of perfect long black eyelashes.The man knew the only thing that would help the woman above which he was dooling was only for her thirst to be fulfilled.And he done exactly that.

He reached for his wand and casted a slicing charm to his left wrist.He flinched from the pain but still he brought his hand above her mouth and pressed it against her closed lips.Once his blood made contact with it the lips begun to move and the woman without openning her eyes begun to suck on his wound.

--

"Slytherins all up,NOW"Hermine shouted as she used her hands to blast open with just a flick all of the dormitory rooms.

She walked in the center of the common room and sat on a huge green armchair while Minerva claimed a spot on the sofa.

People begun to walk out of their bedrooms and with curiosity on their faces they begun to fill the room.

After fifteen minutes or so ,everyone was gathered.Hermione got up and begun to speak

"You will all sit down.This is an emergency.We are being told that death eaters are still among us and we are here to prove this rumor either right or wrong.

First, all of you pull your sleeves up,Me and Proffesor McGonagal will sneak a bit through your mind.Use occlumancy or fail to make us belive to your innoccence and veritasirum will be administrate to you right away.Am I clear"?

--

This chpter was short I know .Next chap comming up soon. How did the tasks go?

and more HG/RL .

**And a thaks to****:**_**Charlotte232,Karma's Slave ,Vampirechick101 **_**who added the story 'before I kill' to their favourites as well as **_**CancerChich,Karma's Slave and **_

_**Draco Malfoy Equals Love for reviewing on the same story.**_

And to answer a review I got on an other story of mine.

-English ain't my language I'm Greek.I used to be flawless and thous I abandoned them a bit having been consumed by my school's subjects.

Im currently trying to regained what I lost but it will take some time.I starting to remember things and grammar and spelling rules.

And one more thing I'm really sorry but I use a new version of laptop to write I'm not used to it yet so many letters would be misplaced or not exist at all no matter how many times I correct the text.

I'm sorry about my mistakes and I hope that in due time it will be minimized.

R&R

love avissos

xxx

:)


	10. Of Blood,Anouncements And Mates

vacations for me come to an end.I want you to know that it might take a little time before I add new chap to the stories.

But hopefully when I do it will be two chapters with each upload.

Here is chapter 10 of the storie :Within the Hearts.

R&R

hope you like it.

--

It had been two days since the beginning of the term and the night that Albus gave them the tasks.

In fifteen minutes everyone was expected to his office to inform him in the deeds.

Hermione got upfrom her bed clossing the book she had been readding for the past four or so hours.

She walked to her wardrobe and pulled her cape from the hunger throwing it on her bed.

She put on a pair of black leggings and a black laced corset before lifting itagain and place the lace like materiar around her frame ,carefully pulling the hood over her face.

She grabbed her want and exited the bdroom only to find Minerva and Andromenda engaged on a deep conversation while Fleur played with Ray the Phoenix.

The door of the kitchen was wide open and Molly could be seen carring a plate with home made chocolat cake from the oven to the table were sinistra had a cup of sherry.

The smell of baked chocolat reached to her nostrils.She walked to the kitchen smilling to the women sitting on the living room as she went.

When she entered Molly had begun to slice the cake using a sharp knife.

"Hey there sweety"Molly smiled to the girl while kept on slicing.

"Did you get rest"?

"Kind of Molls"Hermione exclaimed."I've been reading"

Sinistra raised her head and gave her a briliant smile behind her Blond hair.

"What did you read bout Mione"?Her former proffesor asked with geniune interest.

"_**The chronichles of the worlds:A quid through eternity**_It kind of explains how every creature was created and why muggles are muggles.It's really interesting"

She answered smiling shy beneath her hood.

"Take you hood off my Jane."Molly said noticing how low the hood stood and almost completely covering the girls face

"There's no need to wear it with us.We are all marked as order members and since you can hurt the minds of those you don't trust i think we are safe..."

"Oh ,Bloody Hell."Molly finnshed her sentence as she looked to her pointing finger which was now dripping blood.She had paid no attention to the knife and therefor had accindentally cut her self.

The previous smell of chocolat mixed now with the one of fresh blood and begun to tempt Hermione as soon as the fragrance reached her.

Slowly she pulled down her hood.

Her eyes sparkled purple and thin rings of silver appeared around them.Her lips parted a bit as she walked towards her god mother.

Moly watched the girl and let a little lugh.

"Oh,dear you are so like Alice except from the fact that her eyes were blue"She offere her finger to the girl who frowned momentarilly.

"Take as much as you like dear.I have no problem and I'm used to it.Your mother and I were used in bitting one another."Molly smied as the girl took her finger and placed her lips on the wound,sucking the perfect red liquid.

--

"So how is everything goes"?Albus asked fom the head of the round table.

"Kingsey and mad-eye are curently staying with the minister.Mad eye got a nasty seviring charm but after a trip to St.Mungos he is as good as new.Malfoy Senior is dead."Arthur who was the first to speak possed for a moment "I'm sorry Draco"He finnished and sat back to his chair.

"Don't be"Draco said as he got up soon followed by Ron and Harry.

"The passage was found and seeled."The later said and they sat back down.

Sirius,Fred and George rose.

"We found sixty three more passages and blocked them all long with the eleven that were on the maurauders map and the fifty nine that were connecting the floors."Sirius said proudly

"And we created maps from everyone of the people that are now here with all the new passages added."George finnished as Fred got up and gave each person a big piece of charmed parchment.

"Alex and Lilian decided to join our side although twenty nine were wolves from the two hundreant and four of both clans decided to side with Fenrir.Greyback took three down in a fight that broke just before we moved to the forbitten forest.The wards are placed around the edges of the forest for the protection of both the students and the clans and will be activated in every full moon.Bill and I thought it would be better to use a summoning charm as well.So in every full moon no matter where the werewolf is he will be transported within the safe area."Lupin grinned but happiness was clear in his eyes.

"Nadja is safe ,She's currently staying in the dungeons recoverrig from the excaustion she went through.Pomfry had to use nineteen replessing blood potions."Charlie smiled.

"What about the kids"Albus asked as Hermione got up.

"Alexis,Berg,Norjalnson and Veria from Slytherin,Wilson and Carvial from Ravenclaw and Korive from Hufflepufle are sent away as we speak.The first three of Slytherin were already marked while the other four were to take the mark within this month"She informd the headmaster.

Albus got up.A brilliant smile existed on his face.

"Congratulations to everyone.The meeting will be over in a few minutes.Just a few announcements.

Alex and Lilian are invited to use the astronomy tower along with their clans and a table will be added in the Great Hall for them.Remus ask them if they can teach a new class were the subject will be werewolves and vampires alone.The young ones must overcome the prohibitation and lern to trust strainght and not fear.

Nadja willbe asked as well.

Alice Rosier will join us in a week and will work alongside with madam Pomfrey in both the Hogwart's Hospital and Hogmeads medical center.

Minerva,Molly,Andromeda,Sinistra and Fleur you will continue to be the gurd of Hermione outside this walls and in side if needed until the script appears and the transformation is over.

Also I would like to keep those of you whom I can closer.So Molly I would gladly ask you to stay and help the ladiesin the hospital,Andromenda I believe that proffesor Sprout needs an assistance and Bill you are always welome here as a Runes teatcher that I'm missing.

Ron ,Harry ,Draco back to your trainning and I trust the twins to make you study as much as I trust you in preventing the twins from demolishing the quarters of the Order

Charlie I believe the Dragons I asked you to bring as protection in case someone tries to eneter the school are here and tamed (charlie nottted) then a class about Dragons will be added for the sixth and seventh years.

That's all for nowFrom tomorrow the classes are back to schedule."He finally finnished and everyon begun to leave saying goodnight.

--

**(Lemon guys and girls-don't like?just skip)**

A hand reached from behind and grabbed her waist pushing her slightly forward.

"You know mate full moon is tomorrow and I missed you."Remuses hoarse voice came near her ear .His breath drove her insane.She trid to turn aound to look at him but his grip was firm and she couldn't as he pushed her through their bedroom door.

A hand came up and undid her cape leting it slid to the floor before moving up and cup her breasts from above the tight bust corset.

"I missed yoou too."She said as she felt his warm lips on her neck kissing and bitting.His hands running up and down her torso and back.

She made a move to walk towards the bed but he kept her in place.

"Not yet mate."He said as his hand found it's way between her legs and begun to play with her sensetiveness from above the leggings.His lips never letting go of her neck and driving her moe and more insane.Her hands came up above and behind her head and wrapped themselves around Remuses neck.

He could hear the small pats of breath as his hands begun to press harder .

"Remus"She pleaded

"Not yet love,Not yet mate.I'm gonna make you want me and it, as much as I do"He whispered between small bites and licks on her necks pulse point.

One of his hands left the wormth of her thights and moved up and begun to undo her corset.Once she was freed from the piece of cloth

He pussed her towards the wall and turned her around .Pinning her to the scarlet wall he lifted her up and wraped her legs around his waist bringing his erction to rub in her center from under the fabric.Her breath hutched

"Remus"This time her voice begged and he knew.He knew that none of the two could play more.He knew it for sure when her hands ame and tore his shirt and her nails dug on his back with very bite and every lick and kiss he placed to her neck.

He knew when the hand he used to grap her breast and carassing it could feel the fast bit of her heart.

He took his hnd away and took his wand out from his pocket whispering an incatation and let it fall to the floor.

They both stood ther naked.His hands came up and grabbed firmly on her hips as he lifted her even more and thrust him self in her.

"REMUS HARDER"she cried as he begun to fill her on a fast pase.

"Oh MIONE,MATE"He growled.

Somewhere from the background a door opened .

"Hey guys what about playing some exploading snap"?Sirius begun to say before understanding what was happening.When it downed to him ,he blushed a bit and covered his eyes th reply came to him when he turned to walk back through the door to leave the couple alone

"Sirius OUT"Hermione moaned

"Fuck ,Mate,Now ,Tight,Perfect,Shagy Dog fuck off."Remus said between his own growls of ecstacy.

No one of the two stop not even paid attention to the man reached for the door.

"Harder REMUS.

"Fuck ,Witch"

That was what made Sirius reach faster for the door and practiclly ran to his quarters through the couples kitchen.

The actioned went annoticed by the couple though.

"Come for me babes"Remus called and as if it was what she was waitting she did only to be followed by his orgasm.

**(Didn't like?Did skip?anyway end of lemon guys and gals)**

The sun cme through the window causing Hermione to stir in the arms of Remus.After the wall incident they had carried their happiness of seeing one another after two days in the bed and let just say that it had been a long night.Thhe mans arm moved lazilly around her waist but grippedher tighter and pulled her to him as she continud to stir.

"Morning love"He whispered with his eyes still shut.

"Hey babes "She answered.and nudgedhis chest with her head.

"What about a nice weakinning"?She innocently asked as she went on top of him with a swft movement and begun to kiss his neck.

"That would be interesting"He smiled as he let hishands run up and down her bare bak

"Yay,Yack,Will you stop fucking each time I decide to come in"?Sirius grinned and mocked from the door.

Hermione let herself fall back to her side and shot daggers at Sirius who had stop what she had begun to do.

"Will you stop walking in when ou knowwe are fucking"?Remus mocked back and Hermione laughed at the face Sirius was giving

"Well it's first day of classes and thought that we were supposed to be for breakfast"Sirius stated in as a matter -of -factly tone.

"Why what time is it"?

"7:45 and breakfast is in five minutes"

Hermione shot up wrapping the black sheat all aroud her body leaving a nude and expossed Remus to laugh as she run like she got a find fire and had no wand while she tried to puss Sirius out of the room.

"Told you I always have reason when I come in here"He mocked before stepping out of the door.

--

Hope you liked it leave a review.

Hopefully the next one or two chaps will be up by the end of th next week if not sooner.

R&R

xxx

:)


	11. A fine day to know part I

Hey guys and girls.Sorry for the long delay.I just fixed the internet in my home and so I believe that the updates in every single of the stories will be uploaded faster.

So here you go chapter 11 from within the hearts.

Thanks to all who stuck with my story up till now.

--

It was a week deep in Octomber.The first month back to Hogwarts was easy for students but cruel and hard on the proffesors,who had to introduce the new classes and learn

the names of the students.

Voldemord had made no open move ,no attacks,no plans.It was as the whole war wasn't about to come .

But everyone knew better than sit back and relax.

The Order kept on reqruing members and save those that nedeed to be saved.War plans and tactics were already almost ready and now a single move from the opposite side

would be the triger to the whole war.

The outside world was on a dillema.There were people who were clearly relaxed thinking that no war was about to happen and that the storm had passed before even come.

However there were those wise ones who were stressed and frieghtened of the unknown.Most of them belong to the second group feared none and joined the order.

The Azkgaban was no more a jail but nothing than a weird kind of hotel for the prisoners and corruption had started to shown through the ministry.

In school the protection grew tighter every single day in every means neccesary.

--

"So this is the end for today ladies and gentlemen.Class dismised."Hermione called from the back of the classroom ,turning and moving to the black door that the dragon was coverring.

The year had been easy so far.She thought to her self.Protective spells had been taught to the students and therefore before the month came to an end they would move to advanced protection spells and simple but useful jinxes and curses.If everything went as planned then by the end of January the sixth and seventh years should be introduced to advanced curses .A half smile appeared on her face as she threw her head back and sniffed the air.

The room was full of a smell.His smell.Choclate and mint.It filled her and made her throw her head back and close her eyes.

"Babes I really think we should head down for lunch"She spoke without turnning around when he wrapped his strongs arms around her small frame and begun to kiss her neck.Leaving a hot trail of passion behind.pulling her to him,making her feel his fine body,making her feel the need for some time of affection from her.

"Well ,love,I was thinking of something among those lines"He mocked in a husky voice that caused goosebumps to run all the way from her spine to her neck.

"Remi,dearest if you don't stop it now you know that there's no gonna be any chance to feast on the food downstairs."She said in a ain't-it-to-obvious tone placing her hands above her head and stroking his neck.

"Who said that I wanted to feast on food love?"

--

There was a gloomy atmosphere down here.Although it smelled of roses and herbs.The air was warm but humidity filled it up.

No light was reaching from down hear.four stone walls clossing them to themselves.

The only light came out of the fireplace on the north wall and it was casted upon the couple that was seatting on the couch infront of it.

The door opened and shut back on it's place in no time.

"The others will soon join us.But tell me first have you eat or you will join the girls"?The deep and wise voice of Albus Dumblendore asked the woman that was almost under a painful grip of the man who she had been away from for the past seventeen years.He was afraid she would slip away from him once again if he did let her go.

"thanks Albus but I think I'll join the girls."She spoke and paused in hesitation.

Her Red hair fell infront of her eyes making her seem both lovelly and mysterious while her toxic green eyes emitted a vibe that was too true.This woman could be really dangerous.

Albus gave a small smile ,his eyes sparkling but going unnoticed by the couple.

He gave a nod as to answer her unspoken fear.

"I think she will understand dear.She's a smart woman and her knowledge and sense are hightly different and better than many people think."

"So I take it as if she doesn't know?"It was the man's turn to ask .His voice shaking a bit.

"No she doesn't but I think today might prove to be a good day for Alice to speak the truth and for her to know."The old man staded and smiled broadly to the rather shocked couple."They should be here any minute now."He added and placed himself on a huge purple comfy chair that was right next to the coutch and begun tucking his long silver beld better on his belt.Before he was done the door opened.Revealing the some of the order members.

--

"I called you here friends to make a few announcements.

First a dear friend to many of us -he glanced towards Molly-

finally came back.Alice Rosier returned home at last.

Before you join her I have some other thinks to say as well.

While school is open and we can't go to the Hedquarters so as not to

leave the school unprotected the order meetings will be hold in to this room we are now.

My office I fear is not that safe given the fact the many portraits and that many among them belonged to not that good people.

Also you have to be informed that this part of the dungeons as you must have guessed is charmed and protected by not only invisible barriers but by gurdian spirits and hosts.If any need arrise you must show them you mark and they will let you in.

No the third announcement for the day will come only from the lips of Alice's"With that he nodded with his head and the woman emerged out of the shadows still in the arms of the man.

"Hello everyone..."

--

I know I'm hectic and borring...

what does she have to say?Who's the man?Who's the one whom Alice hopes understand?Why the damned author(that would be me)didn't write more?

hhahhhahahahhaha lol.

Okay why do I ask??I'm the one writting it right.?

well leave a review and keep readding(please)

Next chap will be up within the weekend.

cheers

avissos

:)

xxx


End file.
